RikuDavisMustDie
by xkellyxkatastrophex
Summary: Riku Davis is like the god of West Twilight Town High. He's got many girlfriends. When a few find out about his cheating, you'd be surprised at how far they'll go to bring.him.down...
1. Chapter 1

Brand new story! I'm kinda taking on a lot by starting a fourth story...BUT school ends in two days so I'll have ALL summer to work on them all. Ok, so most of this is taken straight from the movie...including the dilogue. I changed a few things to make it my own. Ok, so hope you like it! Please review! **

* * *

**

**Riku Davis**: Captain of the basketball team. THE biggest heart throb in school. A senior at West Twilight Town High. Has one, no two, no three, ok. Too many girlfriends to count. This guy is the biggest player you will ever meet.

**Selphie Harper: **The cheerleading captain….stuck up, self-centered, and a total bitch are how some people would describe her. A junior at WTTH. She's currently dating Riku Davis. She thinks it is _perfect_! She's head cheerleader, he's captain of numerous teams, a match made in heaven, right?

**Kairi Adams: **A sweet and_**very**_ easy girl. She's an animal loving vegan and is in many different groups around West Twilight Town High. A junior at WTTH. Also dating Riku Davis and has no idea about Selphie. She thinks that she and Riku hit it off perfectly and have once or twice had a little _**too**_ much fun.

**Rikku Anderson:** The bubbly sports caster for WTTH. Always in front of the camera getting the scoop on all the games. Also a junior at WTTH. And wouldn't you know it; she's also dating Riku Davis. Of course, always in her production room, she has no clue about Selphie or Kairi. In her eyes she's the only girl for Riku.

**Sora Thompson:** Riku's best friend of all time. They've been friends since they've been in diapers! Has a _huge_ thing for Kairi and knows that Riku is cheating on her. Of course, being Riku's friend and all, he keeps his mouth shut. He's a junior at WTTH and is on the basketball, football, and baseball teams just like Riku.

**Roxas Davis: **The Other Davis; his proclaimed name. He's one year younger then Riku and completely despises what Riku is doing. He plays guitar and sings and isn't really into sports like his brother. His dad always urges him to "Go out for a sports team!" "Be like Riku!" but he _really_ doesn't want to be like Riku.

**Namine Andrews:** A gorgeous girl who is a junior in high school and loves art. Whether it's the painting/drawing type of art or the singing type. She's very good at both. Her dad left her and her mom when she was just seven. Her mom from then on continued on her search for true love. Her mom had dated many men and Namine couldn't always keep up with the names, so she devised one name to call them all. Skip. One date, and in the by morning they'd skipped out of the house. Her mom had found an easy way to endure the sadness. All it took was one container of chocolate icing. Then they'd pack up their belongings and move to a new town. Who knew that the next town she moved to would change her life?

**Riku.Davis.Must.Die**

Namine stared at the blurs that were trees as she and her mom were traveling to their new home; Twilight Town. Namine was excited to move. She never really liked the last town. This time she was actually _thankful_ for Skip. They pulled up in front of a decent size house and started unloading things from the car.

"Well, this is it." her mom said taking in a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded her.

"Yepp." Namine replied. They walked to the door together and stepped inside. Namine was awestruck. This house was beautiful. Why someone would sell it, she couldn't understand. She ran up the stairs with a box of her stuff and burst through a door at the end of the hall. This would be her room. The walls were a pretty shade of blue, so they wouldn't need to be changed. She and her mom moved everything into the house and set up everything that day. At around 10:30 Namine decided she would go to bed. She collapsed onto her bed in black sweatpants and a My Chemical Romance tee thinking about the next day. Tomorrow would be when she started her new job. She'd be working at a restaurant that her mom's friend owned. It was a very fancy restaurant and Namine would be a waitress. Namine slept in the next day since she didn't have to work until later. That day she just hung around the house until it was time to head in. She put on her uniform which was black pants, a black top, and black shoes. She quickly ran downstairs and zoomed off to the restaurant. She didn't want to be late. She arrived exactly on time and got her apron. It kept her notepad for writing orders, her pen, napkins, and straws. She made a friend fast there since it was her coworker. The girl's name was Kelly and she had blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She had big brown eyes and was very sweet. Her first customer was Riku Davis. He was a big shot around the town. Namine had read about him in the paper. He was the captain of the basketball team. He was with a girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that made her eyes pop. The two sat down and immediately started making out. Namine looked away in disgust. The next day came and Riku Davis was there again. But not with the brown haired girl. This time he was with a girl that had gorgeous auburn hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pretty green dress and black heels. Riku immediately ordered for the both of them, getting salads saying that he knew she wouldn't eat animal. Thus, getting him a make-out session. The next night followed and there he was again…with _another_ girl. This time she had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a black dress and looked more conservative. The two ordered, started chatting, and then they eventually kissed.

"I don't get it. I mean, these girls seem so confident and cool. How do they not know he's cheating on all of them?" Namine asked that night.

"He's a total operator. He goes out with girls from different cliques so that they never actually talk to each other." Kelly said chuckling. "And then he tells them that his dad won't allow a girlfriend around game seasons so they have to keep it a secret."

"How do you know all this?" Namine asked.

"You just sorta pick it up after a while." Kelly answered. Namine nodded. The night finished and Namine rushed home, got changed, and immediately fell asleep. She couldn't wait for the next day.

The next morning Namine's mom burst into her room and ripped open the curtains letting streams of sunlight grace Namine. Namine groaned and rolled over onto her stomach letting her face fall into pillow.

"Come on, Namine. You've got a big day ahead of you. Don't want to be late, now do you?" her mom said rubbing her back.

"No." Namine said into her pillow causing her answer to be muffled.

"Well then let's go." Her mom said getting up and leaving the room. Namine rolled back over and climbed out of bed. She walked to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She walked to her closet and pulled out an outfit. She put on light wash jeans, a white mini dress, a wide red belt, and red flats. She put on a puka shell necklace, silver hoops, and a wide red headband. She brushed her teeth and threw on some mascara and eyeliner. She looked at herself in the mirror and admired her straight blonde hair. She ran down the stairs and to the kitchen where mom was reading a magazine and drinking coffee.

"Well don't you look pretty. Breakfast?" her mom asked.

"No thanks, Mom. I don't think I could eat anything right now." Namine said.

"Alright. Do you need lunch money?"

"No, I'm good." Namine said grabbing her backpack. She waved to her mom and walked out to her Mustang. She climbed in and drove off to West Twilight Town High. When she pulled up she saw many cliques walking around the front lawn. She felt happy here. No one knew her here. She could anybody she wanted to be here. She spotted a group of cheerleaders and what seemed to be their leader. There was the girl with the light brown hair and the green eyes that she first saw dating Riku. She was wearing a super short black mini skirt, a maroon tank top with the words Twilight Sabers on it, and black flip flops. Then she spotted a bake sale. There was one girl running the booth while the others were drawing people towards the sale. The girl running it was the second one dating Riku. The one with the auburn hair and the deep blue eyes. She was wearing jeans, a pink tank top (you could see her black bra straps sticking out near the straps of the shirt), and white flip flops. Then Namine saw a girl walking around with a camera guy following her and she had a microphone. She seemed to be talking about the upcoming basketball game. This was the third girl. The one who had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing black pants, a blue top, and a black cropped blazer. She also wore black closed toe heels. Namine got out of her car and walked to the office of the school. After getting her schedule and locker combination from the secretary she walked to her locker and put her things in it. She looked around the school during the first period. When the bell rang for second period she headed to the locker room and got changed for P.E. They had to wear uniforms for this period. Their uniforms consisted of a grey shirt with a maroon school emblem and black shorts. She had brought sneakers and she put them on and walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers with the many other girls. A woman blew a whistle and silenced all the chatter going on around the bleachers.

"Ok, girls. Ms. McKinley is sick so the P.E. classes will be combined for this week." The coach said. Groans flew all around the room. "I know it sucks. Go cry about it. Anyway, today we'll be playing volleyball. Ok, on one team I want…Kairi, Rikku, Selphie, Alicia, Becca, Lina, Marissa, and….you. What's your name?" the coach asked pointing at Namine.

"Me? I'm Namine." Namine responded.

"Great. Well, Namine, you're on that team." She said. Namine nodded and walked down the bleachers to the court. "Everybody else is on the opposing team." The coach said blowing her whistle. Namine walked past Selphie.

"You're Selphie, right? I'm Namine." Namine said.

"So?" Selphie asked walking to the back of the court. Namine's team was up to serve first and the girl with light brown hair known as Selphie was serving. While Selphie was getting ready to serve Namine heard whispering and looked over to the girl with blonde hair called Rikku talking to another girl.

"Last night was amazing. You will not believe who I went out with!" Rikku squealed.

"Who?" the other girl asked anxiously.

"Riku Davis!" Rikku squealed. Just then Selphie served and the ball hit Rikku right in the back of the head. Rikku turned around glaring at Selphie. "What was that for?" she hissed.

"Sorry. Slipped." Selphie said innocently getting the ball again. Rikku rolled her eyes. Selphie served again and this time it hit Rikku in the face.

"That was no accident!" Rikku said walking towards Selphie.

"Stay away from him! He's mine!" Selphie yelled pushing Rikku.

"You little brat!" Rikku yelled as she slapped Selphie across the face. Kairi, the auburn one, ran up and stepped between them pushing them back.

"Girls, peace and love! You're fighting over-"Kairi started.

"We're fighting over Riku Davis! He's mine!" Selphie shouted. Kairi grabbed the volleyball and chucked it at Selphie. "What the hell is _your_ problem?" she screeched.

"_I_ am dating Riku Davis!" Kairi said. Selphie threw the ball back at Kairi, but Kairi ducked and the ball hit Namine in the face. Namine gasped and grabbed her face. Rikku and Kairi slapped each other across the face. The coach blew the whistle.

"Enough! Let's get back in the game, ladies!" the coach shouted. But instead Kairi pushed Rikku and Selphie pushed Kairi. The coach tried to break up the fight, but got hit in the face by a volleyball. Selphie swung a bag full of volleyballs at Kairi, but Kairi moved in the nick of time and the bag hit Namine in the stomach. Namine groaned and clutched her stomach stumbling backwards a little.

"PUT THE BALLS DOWN!" the coach yelled loudly. But Kairi ignored her and rolled a cart full of volleyballs at her which knocked over Selphie, Rikku, Namine, and the coach. Then Kairi jumped at Selphie and the three girls started attacking each other on the floor. Namine grabbed the coach's whistle and blew hard into it. The three stopped fighting and looked at her.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and instead out taking it out on him, you're beating the shit out of each other?" Namine yelled.

"Language!" The coach screeched as she got up and brushed herself off. "DETENTION! You, you, you, and you!" she yelled pointing at the four on the ground. She walked out the gym disgusted. Namine got up and quickly walked out the gym.

"Who the hell was that?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know." Kairi said staring after Namine.

Selphie walked up to Riku. He smiled when she arrived and he took her behind a pillar in the main hall.

"Hey, sweetie." He said smiling.

"Hey, baby. Today in P.E. some loser said that she went out with you." Selphie said.

"And you believed her?"

"Well, no. And you can't have a girlfriend-"

"During game seasons. But if I could, you know who it would be." He said. She smiled at him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and she was off.

Namine walked into the library where detention was being held. She saw a guy already there. He had blonde spikey hair and he had on headphones. She sat down at a table and started shuffling through papers. The boy started singing to the song he was listening to, and he was pretty good. Namine was impressed. He was singing and then he turned around and saw Namine. He abruptly stopped singing.

"Oh, shit." He said ripping off the headphones. "Sorry." He said, a deep blush settling on his cheeks.

"No, it's okay. You were actually good." Namine said.

"Thanks" The boy said smiling.

"So where is everybody?" the boy gave her a blank stare. "Umm, detention?" Namine asked.

"You came early to detention?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. You know, because I just wouldn't want to miss a minute of being detained." Namine said. Once it left her mouth she wished she could take it back. She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"I'm Roxas, by the way." He said packing up his computer.

"Namine." Namine said. Namine looked out the window and saw Riku flirting with another girl.

"Ugh." Namine said looking away. Roxas turned to see what she was looking at.

"Well, that's not the usual reaction when girls see him. Normally it's more like an "Ahhh." Roxas said causing Namine to laugh.

"Well, jerk isn't really my type." Namine said.

"Yeah, he has his moments." Roxas said.

"Isn't he supposed to be your guy's god or something?" Namine asked.

"Close. He's my older brother."

"Ohh, so you're the other Davis." Namine said.

"Yeah, what is that? Like the Loser Davis or something?"

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant. I just meant you're not-"

"Hot, muscular, capable of inciting an all girl smack down? Nah, but I will let you in on a little secret though. My mom says I'm special on the inside." Roxas said walking out.

Selphie, Kairi, and Rikku walked in and sat at different tables.

"Alright, girls. I have to go make copies of something. No talking." A teacher said walking out of the room. Selphie turned around in her seat to face Kairi and Rikku.

"So I talked to Riku. He was really sweet. He felt bad for you. He said you were just jealous because we share something special. Something that we don't have to label because-"Selphie started.

"-because it's our unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are?" Kairi interrupted.

"And it hurts me to hear you question it because-" Rikku interrupted.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL FOR ME?" the girls all said in unison.

"Damn! He said the same to all of us!" Selphie said.

"Figures. He makes up with us and then he hooks up with us." Kairi said.

"You guys hooked up?" Rikku asked.

"Riku and I share something special." Kairi replied.

"What that you've both been in your pants?" Rikku asked.

"Riku and I share a vegan/nonviolent outlook on life." Kairi said coolly.

"Hippie slut." Selphie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, nice Selphie! It's not like everyone doesn't know that little Miss Cheerleader brings it on!" Kairi retorted.

"What, you too?" Rikku asked looking at Selphie.

"Look, Riku and I belong together. He _is_ the team captain, and I _am_ the head cheerleader." Selphie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what kind of cheerleader?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, like he'd take either of you two seriously." Rikku said.

"Don't lump me with _her_." Kairi said.

"Oh, so you're better than me now?" Selphie asked.

"Shut up." Namine said out of nowhere.

"What?" Kairi and Selphie asked together.

"Sorry." Namine said looking back to her homework.

"You have something to say?" Selphie asked.

"No, it's none of my business." Namine said. There was silence and Namine looked back up to see the three of them staring at her. "Ok, let me guess. Does he always uses pet names like "Baby" and "Sweetheart"? Yeah, it's not out of affection, it's so he won't mix up your names. And he's always about some unspoken bond or something special, but never about a relationship. And the whole arrangement was your idea, so _you_ feel guilty that he cheated." Namine explained.

"Oh my God, you're dating Riku too." Selphie said.

"No, no. I knew a guy like him before. Skip." Namine said looking back down. The three girls looked at each other.

"She's right, he is always making me feel guilty." Selphie said.

"It seems that if a guy treats you like that-"Namine started.

"-you'd break up with him, blah, blah, blah-"Selphie interrupted.

"But Riku would have another girlfriend in two seconds." Kairi stated.

"No, I didn't say break up. I'd get even." Namine said. The three looked from each other to Namine.

"Who are you?" Selphie asked tilting her head.

"I know! You're that girl who wigged out last year and got sent to rehab!" Kairi said.

"No-"

"Then you got taken away for Bulimia."

"No-"

"Fat camp?"

"No, my name is-"

"Hey, no talking!" the teacher interrupted walking back in.

"My name is-"Namine tried again.

"No. Talking." The teacher interrupted again. Namine rolled her eyes and went back to her work. The other three slowly turned around and started working on homework.

* * *

There's chapter one for ya! Hope you liked it! Pleease review and I promise I will update all my stories soon!! 


	2. You Have A Visitor

Ok, sorry for the wait. Also, a new chapter of Heaven Help Me is on it's way. hopefully i'll be updating the other 2 soon, also. ok, on with the story since nobody probably reads this anyways. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2: You Have A Visitor

"Detention?" Namine's mom asked as Namine walked into the house.

"Yeah. Fight during P.E." Namine explained. Her mom's eyes got big.

"You were in a fight?" her mom asked.

"Me? Nooo. These three girls were in it. I got hit and I said shit. I got detention for "language"." Namine explained.

"Oh. Well, good. Because I wouldn't want you in fights on your first day."

"Yeah." Namine nodded, grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed up to her room. Later that night her mom came in and went to her closet. She grabbed a green shrug.

"Ohh, hot date? Let me guess, drummer?" Namine asked.

"Nope. Doctor. Well, veterinarian…assistant." Her mom said.

"So you're dating a pet nurse." Namine said.

"Yupp." Her mom said heading out of the room and down the hallway. "And _you_ have got a visitor." Her mom yelled down the hall.

"What?" Namine murmured getting off her bed and walking downstairs.

"Have fun you two." Her mom said walking out the door and getting into a car.

"Hi. You're Namine, right?"

"Yeah."

"Rikku." Rikku said sticking her hand out to shake. Namine shook it.

"Umm, not to be rude. But why are you here?" Namine asked.

"Well-"just then the doorbell rang.

"One sec." Namine said getting up and walking to the door. She opened it to reveal Selphie.

"I wanna help bring down you know who." Selphie said letting herself in.

"Umm-"Namine said closing the door only to have a foot stop it.

"Normally I'd oppose to the slaughter of animals, but in _Riku Davis'_ case, I'll make an exception." Kairi said walking in.

"But I don't even know him." Namine said.

"So? You don't know anybody. You're like the Swiss, you're neutered." Kairi said.

"Umm, it's neutral. Namine, if the three of us tried this alone we would kill each other. You brought us here. You showed us that we all have one common bond." Rikku said.

"Exactly. We all want to kill Riku Davis." Selphie said.

"Wow. O-ok."

The four girls were walking through the learning center and to the production room.

"A learning center. Who knew we had this?" Kairi said.

"Look at him walking around like he owns the place!" Selphie said looking down at the school and seeing Riku high-fiving all the guys and looking at all the girls.

"He does." Kairi said.

"Not for long." Rikku said smiling. "This way. Don't touch anything." She said as they entered the production room.

"You spend waay too much time in after school activities." Selphie said to Rikku.

"Thank you. Kairi can you get the lights?" Rikku asked. Kairi started looking for a light switch. "It's the remote labeled lights!" Rikku said. Kairi found the remote and pressed a button. The lights immediately went down.

"Ok. Here we go, ladies." Rikku said turning on the projector. A picture of Riku appeared on the screen. "Ok, Namine. Do your thing."

"Right, my thing. Ok, so what drew you to Riku?" Namine asked.

"I like where you're going with this. What is it that makes Riku so irresistible? Is it those eyes, that hair, or that perfect tan. Dig deep, girls." Rikku said.

"It's everything. The way he smiles, the way his whole body tightens around you when-"Kairi started.

"We all know what happens when boys get happy." Selphie said.

"Not. What I meant." Kairi snapped.

"Girls! Save it for Riku. We need to figure out something." Rikku said.

"Well, in cheer we usually undermine the other team by making them feel stupid and small." Selphie said.

"I don't think this is a case for U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi-"Kairi started.

"Shut up!" Selphie snarled.

"No, wait. As much as I hate to admit this, you've got a point, Selphie." Rikku said.

"Yeah, Riku's game is always having a date. So to get back at a guy like him, we make him undatable." Namine said. Rikku typed in undatable in big letters across the screen and hit a button. The whole picture of Riku shattered and fell to the bottom of the screen.

"Hey girls, I've got an idea." Kairi said smiling.

"Ok, Riku. You're gonna do great. Gavin has done all my pictures since I was in 5th grade. You're in good hands." Kairi said fixing Riku's hair. There were a bunch of lights and cameras around. Kairi stepped back and out of frame. Many shots were taken and then they were finally done. Riku and Kairi were walking out of the studio hand in hand. 

"So what was that whole thing for again?" Riku asked brushing back Kairi's bangs.

"Just for the latest magazines and commercials." Kairi said smiling.

"I see. Well, Kai, thanks." He said kissing her. He wanted to make it passionate, but Kairi shortened the kiss. "Something wrong?" he asked as she pulled away quickly.

"Just didn't want to ruin the moment. This isn't really the place for a passionate kiss." Kairi lied. The real reason she pulled back was because she couldn't stand to have her lips on his after what he'd done.

A few weeks past and Riku had taken a girl name Holly to the movies. Of course, Namine, Kairi, Selphie, and Rikku followed along. The four sat up in the balcony as not to be seen by Riku. Riku and Holly sat down and one of the pictures that Riku had taken showed up on the screen. The words by it read "Just a cute face?"

"Oh, isn't that you?" Holly asked pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, I do some part time male modeling." Riku said.

"Oh, cool." Holly said passing the soda to him for a sip. Then the screen changed. Riku's face was, well weird and the words read "Or the face of Genital Herpes?"

"Oh my God!" Holly gasped. Riku looked up at the screen. New words appeared. "Herpes is NOT a cute thing. I know, I have it." Holly pulled the straw out of her mouth. "Y-y-you-"

"What? No, that's not right." Riku said.

"Get away from me!" Holly screamed jumping out of her seat and pushing past Riku. She ran up the theater and out the doors.

"Holly, that's not true! I only model as a guy with herpes!" Riku yelled after her.

"Hey, that's him! That's the guy with herpes!" someone shouted. The four up in the balcony started cracking up.

"No, that is not true!" Riku yelled pointing at the screen. Kairi grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him. This caused more people to do the same and popcorn was flying from all directions at Riku. He quickly got up and ran up the aisle.

"Going to the free clinic, Davis?" someone yelled throwing popcorn as he reached the doors.

Rule one in warfare: Never underestimate your opponent.

An assembly had been called in order of Riku. The government was giving him an award.

"Now I don't personally suffer from an STD. But 1 in 5 young adults does. And I am proud to give my voice to the silent." Riku said holding up a plaque. Everyone stood and cheered for Riku. And he was back on top. Just. Like. That. After school the four went back to Namine's house.

"I just don't get it. What are we missing?" Rikku asked out loud.

"My social life." Selphie said throwing herself into a chair in the kitchen. Namine got sodas from the fridge and passed them around to the girls. Just then Namine's mom got home with groceries.

"Oh hey, Ms. Andrews." Kairi greeted.

"Hey girls. What are you up to?" Namine's mom asked.

"Destroying a man." Rikku said.

"Ooh, who do I make my check out to?" Ms. Andrews asked.

"This guy is unstoppable. We give him herpes, they give him an award." Rikku said turning her computer towards Namine's mom. Namine's mom gave Namine a look.

"Not _real_ Herpes, Mom! Fake Herpes. It's this whole reputation thing." Namine explained.

"Oh yeah. The whole fake Herpes reputation thing." Namine's mom said.

"Yeah. Look, Mom, I'll unload the groceries-" Namine started.

"Alright. I can take a hint. Play nice, girls." Namine's mom said taking her soda. After she left the room Kairi turned to Namine.

"Your mom is so hott!" Kairi said.

"Eh, she does yogalates." Namine said. She glanced over at Rikku. "Hey Rikku, what are you always typing on there?" she asked.

"Oh, normal things. Lists. I have To Do List, my Goals List, my Observations List, and my Notations, which are different than Observations. You know, normal things." Rikku explained.

"Yeah, "normal"." Selphie said.

"Well at least I'm not medicated." Rikku said turning to Selphie who was holding a pill bottle.

"Hey, this is a natural beauty supplement." Selphie said defensively.

"What are you taking?" Kairi said walking over and grabbing the bottle. She turned it around and read it. "Estrogen? Selphie, they torture horses for this. It's made from their pee!" Kairi said.

"Peeing is not torture. Menopause is." Selphie said. Kairi gave her a look. "Look, I stole it from my mom. Guys take steroids to get pecks. I just wanna go up a cup size." Selphie said.

"I don't think it works like that. It stops your natural hormone production." Namine said.

"Yeah, and when you run out, you're gonna grow a mustache and a penis." Kairi said.

"Eww, seriously?" Selphie said throwing the bottle, but Rikku caught it and put in on the counter.

"But back to Riku, you guys. We need one major hit that will totally crush his whole macho thing." Rikku said.

"Yeah, we need him to know what it feels like to be us. To be afraid." Kairi said.

"And what's more terrifying to a guy than not being manly." Namine said holding up the Estrogen bottle smiling devilishly.


	3. Easy Come Easy Go

**Chapter 3: Easy Come Easy Go**

The next day in Chemistry Roxas approached Namine while she saw about to pour a liquid into a tube.

"Hey." He said as he approached her.

"Hey." She responded smiling. She put down the liquid.

"Umm, do you think that I could be you Chem partner? See, Axel got kinda burned during an experiment." Roxas said.

"Before I say yes, how exactly did he get burned?" Namine asked.

"Well, indisputable evidence will show that I might have caused the explosion, and actually if you ask him he will say that is was my fault. But I said to him, "Dear God, man. You're on fire, run for your life." Roxas said.

"A clear warning." Namine said jokingly.

"Exactly." Roxas said smiling.

"Ok. Well, you can start by measuring 40 grams into that graduated cylinder." Namine said.

"Ok." Roxas said picking up the liquid Namine just had and pouring it into the small cylinder.

"Whoa! Not so fast!" Namine said looking over. He stopped. "Ok, get down at eye level and slowly pour it." Namine said crouching down with Roxas. "Now just go until it reaches the meniscus." Namine said.

"The meniscus?" Roxas asked questioningly.

"Wait till the curvy part reaches the doodad." Namine said.

"Right." Roxas said understanding. He started pouring again.

"Ok, now slowly, slowly-" Namine said laying her hand on top of his. Roxas gasped at her touch and ripped back his hand bringing the cylinder full of liquid with him. He spilled it all down the front of his pants. Namine gasped as he quickly sprang up and started patting and fanning his pants.

"Shit! I spilled it! Wh-what is this stuff anyway?" Roxas asked.

"It's sodium chloride!" Namine said.

"Ahh, it burns, it-"

"Really, because sodium chloride is salt water." Namine said with a look on her face. Roxas stopped immediately.

"Oh. So I didn't burn myself. It just sorta looks-"he started swirling his finger in the salt water. "-like I peed." He finished flicking some at Namine. She gaped at him and dipped her hand in the water and flung some at him. They continued their little water fight. "Ok, ok. This is just. Silly!" he said.

"Hey! Knock it off!" a teacher said walking into the room. Roxas threw his hands up. Namine started giggling as he walked out. The two started back on their measuring.

"Yeah, Namine. Knock it off." Roxas said smirking. Namine smiled as she continued her work.

That night at the basketball game Selphie snuck over to Riku's Bulk Up powder bottle and literally started dumping the whole bottle of Estrogen into it. As soon as she finished screwing the cap back on the Bulk Up powder Riku came running up and unscrewed it to put some in his water.

"Hey, Sweetie. Trying to bulk up?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah. Coach has me drinking twice a day." Riku replied.

"Ohh. Not working." Selphie said flatly.

"What?" Riku asked looking at her.

"Well, I mean, the slim look works for some guys but you're definitely losing tone." Selphie said.

"I'm losing tone?" Riku asked looking at his arms.

"Mmhmm. Maybe you should double up doses." Selphie said.

"Yeah? Yeah." Riku said starting to scoop the powder into his drink as Selphie sauntered away. He put twice the normal amount in and shook up the bottle before taking a huge gulp. Then he ran onto the court to begin the game. Selphie shot Rikku a thumbs up, who shot it to Kairi, who shot it to Namine. The four smiled to themselves as the game began.

With five minutes left in the game the Estrogen finally started to take over. A guy from the opposing team had the ball and Riku was trying to get it from him. He pushed Riku with his body. Riku stumbled backwards and grabbed his chest.

"Hey, watch it. I'm sensitive." Riku said.

"Aww, sorry Princess." The guy said pushing Riku again.

"Hey, I said watch it." Riku snarled.

"Look, if I wanted to listen to an asshole, I'd go home and listen to my dad." The guy said.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Riku said pushing the guy back with his hands. A referee blew the whistle.

"That's a foul! We got a technical on number 17, Riku Davis." The ref shouted. The crowd groaned.

"Coach, he started it! He was being mean!" Riku yelled. The other team took their foul shot and Riku had the ball.

"Riku! Over here!" Sora yelled waving his hands in the air.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Riku yelled back.

"I'm open! Throw me the ball!" Sora yelled.

"Fine! Take it!" Riku yelled chucking the ball at Sora, but a person from the opposing team got it first. Riku and Sora ran after him. "See! Now look what you made me do!" Riku yelled at Sora. The other team scored and the coach called a time out.

"Riku, what's wrong?" the coach asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong! I'll feel fine. Do I look fine? Because I feel fine! What are you saying?" Riku said quickly.

"I'm saying we've got a minute left in the game!" the coach said.

"Well, I'm in it!" Riku said.

"Alright! Sabers on three! 1, 2, 3-"

"Sabers! Grr!" the team shouted. As they were running back onto the court Riku saw Sora's bag. There were flowers and a box of chocolates in it. He ignored the flowers, but ripped out the box of chocolates and ripped it open and started shoving a few pieces into his mouth.

"Riku! Those were for-" Sora started.

"I need it!" Riku yelled swallowing and running onto the court.

"Kairi." Sora finished before running onto the court also. Riku had the ball and he was going up the court with it. He tried to dunk, but missed and slammed onto his back.

"Ooooohh!" the whole crowd shouted.

"Davis? Davis! Are you alright? Can you play?" the coach asked. Riku semi-sat up.

"No! I-I'm anxious and bloated! My nipples hurt!" Riku said reaching for his chest.

"Don't be a pansy ass! Get up, we need you!" the coach yelled. Riku jumped up.

"No! I-I-I won't! It's always "We need you Riku!" "Do this Riku!" Riku, Riku, Riku! You're always yelling at me! You never listen to me! What about my feelings?" Riku yelled. The entire crowd just sat there in shock. Riku put his hands over his face and ran out of the gym. The team just stood there shaking their heads.

The next morning Namine got up feeling happy. She quickly made it to school and met up with the girls. Riku had finally fallen from grace. And they were on top of the world.

"Hey guys!" Riku said throwing his hand up for a high five. The guys just stared at him or glared before walking away.

"Sora!" Riku said as he walked over to him.

"Dude." Sora said shaking his head and walking in the other direction. Riku opened his locker and a girl walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I just wanted to say that what you did last night was the most courageous thing I've ever seen a man do." The girl said. "Here's my peer counseling hotline." She said taking a piece of paper and giving it to him. Then she leaned in real close to his ear. "I like to stay up late." She whispered before walking away swinging her hips. Sora came walking around the corner after just seeing what happened and gave Riku a look. Riku returned the same look and the two high-fived each other. Later that day another girl approached him.

"A real man knows how to feel. I wanna feel a real man." She whispered before kissing him. She sauntered off and Riku was left speechless. And just like that he was back on top.

Rule number two in warfare: Never _ever _underestimate your opponent.

"Hey, Babe. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Riku asked walking up and putting his arm around Selphie's waist. "So I've been to talking to my counselor and I've been doing a little...me work-" He said as Selphie smiled at him.

"And it's really been clearing things up." Riku said holding hands with Kairi as she nodded smiling.

"And you know that there's only one girl out there for me. The thing is, I don't think that girl is you." Riku said as Rikku's smile dropped.

"So, we cool?" Riku asked Selphie.

Slap. Slap, Slap. Slap, Slap, Slap. Slap, Slap. Slap. Yeah, I think that about covers it.


	4. Two Can Play At That Game

**Chapter 4: Two Can Play At That Game**

"Well? He dumped me!" Kairi said storming into Namine's room and flopping onto the bed as Namine was taking a CD out of the player.

"That shallow bastard thinks I'm not complex?" Rikku asked walking into the room with Selphie in tow.

"You like invented complex." Selphie said.

"I was so depressed I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex." Kairi said. The other three just looked at her. "Oh my God! I'm such a slu-OW!" she yelled as she hit her head on the wall behind her. They all started cracking up.

"I can't believe I ate meat for him." Kairi said later that night pouring to chocolate sauce onto a pretzel and popping it in her mouth. "I mean, it was fish. But still, I don't eat anything with a face on it."

"Here, try this." Rikku said putting a Hershey Kiss smothered in chocolate into Kairi's mouth. "Chocolate on chocolate."

"Mmm. Oh yeah." Kairi said chewing.

"You know, chocolate is like the Riku Davis…of all snack foods." Rikku said.

"What, it's gotta get with every candy on the shelf?" Kairi said smiling. The others giggled.

"You know, chocolate can really help you. My mom says it can even mend your broken heart." Namine said.

"I was thinking. Instead of doing all this, we should've just broken _his_ heart." Selphie said speaking up. Rikku and Kairi looked at her.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Selphie, that's pretty genius." Rikku said sitting up.

"Yeah, except he broke up with everybody." Namine said.

"Not. Everybody." Rikku said as the three looked to Namine.

"What? N-no. I can't do that. I mean, I don't even like him!" Namine said.

"So? You're not really going to be dating him." Rikku said.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. I'm not as pretty as Selphie-" Selphie said pointing to herself. "-I'm not that smart-" she said looking to Rikku. "-I'm not that…experienced." She said looking Kairi over. Kairi and Rikku giggled and elbowed each other.

"That's true." Namine whispered to herself.

"But that's why you have us. And we can make you into anything." Kairi said. Namine looked at the three of them. "If we combine all of us together, we can make him fall in love with you. And I mean _really_ fall in love with you. And then we'll yank it all out from under him!" Kairi yelled making Namine flinch.

"This is gonna be so good!" Rikku yelled punching the air.

"Hahaha. No. It's just not gonna work." Namine said.

"Look, Namine. I know you think I'm just some superficial cheerleader. But I do have feelings. And they were crushed because of your idea." Selphie said. Namine just looked down.

"Fine. Let's go girls." Kairi said grabbing some things and getting up. Selphie and Rikku grabbed things and followed her to the door.

"Wait." Namine said. The three turned to look at her. "Just tell me what to do." Namine said.

"Yes!" Rikku, Kairi, and Selphie screamed in unison running back to the bed and jumping on it.

"Now the first step is so easy. There's one thing Riku Davis can not resist." Selphie said.

"Ok, girls. This is Namine and she'll be taking Lisa's place." Selphie said the next day during cheer practice.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Well, you've got that bum leg and everything." Selphie said pointing to Lisa's ankle which was wrapped in gauze.

"But. It's just a sprain. The doctor said it'd be better in a week." Lisa said.

"Sorry kiddo. You gave it a good fight. Better luck next year." Selphie said as Lisa stormed off. "Ok, Namine. You're on top." Selphie said leading Namine towards the center of the gym.

"What? No! I mean, I get dizzy in high heels!" Namine said.

"C'mon! Riku loves girls on top." Selphie said. Namine froze and looked at her. "Of the pyramid. Helloo?" Selphie said pushing Namine in further. "Trust me, it's an honor. Michelle's been waiting three years to get up there, right Michelle?" Selphie said.

"Oh, yeah. But you go right ahead. I mean, it's your first day, you earned it." Michelle said sarcastically as Namine walked past her.

"Alright, ladies. Up, up, up!" Selphie called. Michelle was hoisted into the air and then Namine climbed clumsily onto her shoulders. "Ok, straight legs. Good, ok, big smiles!" Namine gasped as she reached the top and felt sturdy.

"Ha! I did it! Sabers attaaaaahh!" Namine screamed as the whole pyramid came crashing down. Selphie ran over and grabbed Namine's hand to help her up.

"Well, if you can crush Riku like you crushed Michelle, I think we got it." Selphie said helping her up. The two exited the gym.

"Sorry." Namine said.

"Don't be sorry. The best thing a cheerleader wears is her pride. Watch this." Selphie said walking to a message board. She threw her hand up against it with attitude and stuck her hip out, getting looks from passing guys.

"I can do that." Namine said walking past Selphie to another message board up ahead. She repeated Selphie's moves and also got looks. Riku came up behind Rikku.

"Hey, so we're cool right?" he asked. Rikku just scoffed at him. Riku looked up and saw Namine. "Hey, who's the new cheerleader?" he asked.

"That's Namine." Rikku responded.

"She's cute." He said looking her over.

"Not gonna happen. She's not into high school boys." Rikku said walking to Namine and the two walked forward together.

"So what did he say?" Namine asked.

"Eh, cute." Selphie responded.

"Really? Cute? I mean, did you even introduce us? Should I go talk to him?" Namine asked pointing her hand in his direction. Selphie grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. "N-no?" Selphie knocked on the two middle stalls and Kairi and Rikku came out.

"I think we're sending her in before she's ready." Selphie said crossing her arms.

"What? I am totally ready!" Namine defended.

"Oh yeah? Tell them what Riku said about you." Selphie said.

"Oh, what, about me being cute? No, it's just a comment. If anything, it's an insult. I know he's just getting ready to use me." Namine said.

"Namine, I'm confused. But I thought you said you had experience with guys like this." Kairi said.

"I do. I've watched my mom date a million and one of these guys before." Namine said.

"But have _you_ ever dated one." Kairi said.

"Have you ever dated a Riku Davis?" Selphie asked.

"Have you ever dated…anyone?" Rikku asked.

"Define anyone." Namine said.

"Oh my god!" Kairi said.

"Oh my God, I am so not ready!" Namine said.

"No! Ok, you've just got to be cool and collected." Rikku said.

"Yeah. Be caring and passionate." Kairi said.

"Yeah. You've got to be proud and aggressive." Selphie said.

"You've got to make him chase you, ok? If it's too easy, he'll move on. Do you understand?" Rikku said.

"Mmhmm, yes. I have it. It's totally under control." Namine said.

"Ok. So he really said you were cute?" Rikku asked gushing.

"Yeah." Namine said smiling. "I mean, that's what Selphie said and-"the girls threw their hands up and glared at her. "Damnit!" Namine yelled jumping off the counter.

"Ok, ok, look, it's not that hard…umm…when you're talking to him count to three in your head before you answer him." Rikku said.

"Yeah and don't show any interest when he's talking. Don't even look at him too much!" Selphie said.

"Yes. Do you got it?" Rikku asked. Namine stared blankly at her. "I said do you have it!"

"I was counting to three." Namine said innocently.

"Not _that_ slow. We don't him to think you're retarded." Kairi said. Just then a bunch of girls entered the bathroom and the four scattered.

The next day as Namine was heading to her next class Riku approached her.

"Namine, Riku Davis. So you're new, right?" he asked. Namine started counting to three _'One, two, thr-' "_Well not new, new. New to cheer." Riku said. _'One, two, three-' _ Namine turned to say something, but Riku butted in. "Ok, don't tell me. Tell me Saturday night. At dinner. I'm captain of the team, you're the new cheerleader. I'm officially obligated to buy you dinner. School rules."

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to pass." Namine said finally speaking.

"What, are you busy?" Riku asked.

"Sure. I'm busy." Namine said turning and continuing her walk to her next class.

Namine and Roxas were in chemistry doing this and that.

"So there's this local band called Paramore. They're pretty good." Roxas said.

"Yeah?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. Maybe if they have a show sometime, you might wanna go?"

"Yeah. That's cool." Namine said.

"Cool." Roxas said as a boy entered the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" the teacher asked.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Namine." he said looking at Namine and handing the flowers to her. She took them and smiled, but was kind of confused. Then four more boys entered with flowers for Namine. Namine exchanged glances with Roxas, but he just looked away. Then Riku came over the loudspeaker.

"Namine, if you're out there is speakerland, my number is 555-0739." Riku said. Namine just stared at more boys coming in holding flowers. Other girls around her were writing down Riku's number.

Later that day Namine made her way up to the production room where the other three were along with the numerous flowers. They were watching the computer screen.

"-you're our new cheerleader, I'm officially obligated to buy you dinner. School rules." Riku said.

"Thank but I'll have to pass." Namine said.

"What are you busy?"

"Sure, I'm busy." Namine said on the tape. "How did you get that?" Namine asked Rikku.

"Oh. I'm documenting our efforts." Rikku said.

"Why? So he can get spotted and offered a role on the OC?" Selphie asked.

"It's for our expose." Rikku said.

"It'll be like prime time Tucker. Hasta la vista, mother fu-" Selphie started.

"Stop! With the rhyming." Rikku said as she pointed her video camera away from Selphie.

"No, that's pretty good. Do it like this. Riku, there's only one guy out there for me. But-"Kairi started.

"YOU ARE NOT HIM!" Kairi, Rikku, and Selphie all said at the same time.

"Here, you try one, Namine." Selphie said. Rikku pointed the camera to Namine.

"Riku, there's only one guy out there for me, but you're not him." Namine said.

"No! Don't hold back! How do you want to be a cheerleader with no attitude?" Selphie said.

"But…I don't wanna be a cheerleader." Namine said.

"Namine, everybody wants to be a cheerleader." Selphie said. Rikku swung the camera around to Kairi. Kairi just shook her head and mouthed a "No".

"Try it again with more attitude." Selphie said. Rikku pointed the camera back at Namine.

"Riku, there's only one guy out there for me, but you are not him." Namine said snapping her finger and making a face.

"Namine. This is for every girl who's been lied to. Try again." Rikku said.

"Riku. There's only one guy out there for me, but you are not him." Namine said sincerely.

"Damn." Selphie said. The four started cracking up.

While Namine was on her way out of the school Riku caught up to her.

"Namine, hey. So did you like the flowers?" he asked.

"Sure. I mean, if you're into that sorta thing." Namine replied.

"Cause, I didn't get a call." Riku said.

"I didn't have a pen." Namine said coolly before pushing open the big door and walking to her car.

Roxas was listening to music in his room that night when Riku barged in with Sora right behind.

"Roxas!" Riku yelled.

"Could you knock?" Roxas asked taking off his headphones.

"Yeah, no. Anyways, you're friends with Namine. You talk, right?" Riku asked.

"Umm, yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?" Roxas asked.

"Well, what's she like?"

"Umm, she likes rock music like My Chemical Romance especially. She likes to sing, and she loves reading. She, she's pretty deep. Unlike you." Roxas said.

"Me not deep? Please, I'm dating the poetry club." Riku said.

"Well, I don't think she's your type." Roxas said.

"Roxas, girl is my type."

"Well, then maybe you're not her type."

"Well, then I have the perfect plan. Just spy on her."

"What?" Roxas practically yelled.

"Just ask her questions about herself and find out stuff. Then tell me what you hear." Riku said.

"I don't know." Roxas said.

"Well, I do. Just do it." Riku said.

"Hey Riku?" Sora asked.

"What?" Riku asked whipping around to face Sora.

"You and Kairi, you're officially broken up, right?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"So, I mean, if I were to ask her out you-"

"Wouldn't give a shit." Riku said about to turn around again.

"So, you know, I could-"

"Make a move? Go for it." Riku said.

"Oh? O-ok. Cool. Wow, is it really that time? I should get home for dinner." Sora said looking at his wrist where a watch should be.

"Sora. It's 10:00." Riku said.

"All the more reason to get home for dinner." Sora said backing out of the room. "See ya, Roxas!" he shouted running down the stairs. Riku stared after him, but then rolled his eyes and turned back to Roxas.

"So. Can you do it?" Riku asked.

"Fine." Roxas said sighing. Riku left the room and Roxas immediately got up and locked the door. He flopped back onto his covers and blasted his music through his headphones. He wouldn't suffer through any more Riku interruptions that night.

The next morning Namine entered the school and bumped into Roxas. She dropped two of the five bags she was carrying and some of her books.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Roxas said quickly bending down to get her things.

"Umm, no. It's alright." Namine replied.

"Oh! Umm, Riku is having me spy on you. But I'm not supposed to tell you." Roxas said.

"Then I think you're officially the worst spy ever." Namine said smiling.

"Or am I the best spy? Who's sitting by the phone and who's chatting up the girl." Roxas said.

"True." Namine said straining her neck to put one of the bags on her shoulder. "Ahh. I have a crick in my neck." Namine said reaching to rub her neck.

"Ah, must be those new cheer muscles." Roxas said.

"Are you making fun of me?" Namine asked taking some books from Roxas.

"Umm, yeah. A little bit." He said smiling and putting the final bag's strap around her neck. His hands stayed on the straps after they reached her shoulders and the two just looked into each others eyes. Yes, some would say they had a "moment". "Sorry." Roxas said abruptly pulling back.

"Umm, yeah. Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff." Namine said.

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." And the two went their separate ways.

Later that night at the basketball game Namine and Selphie were talking.

"I think I totally blew it with Riku. I mean, he hasn't talked to me since I blew him off." Namine said worriedly.

"Chill. I'm sure it's fine." Selphie said.

"But what if it's not?" Namine asked.

"Namine Andrews." A voice said behind Namine. she turned around and saw Riku standing in front of her dribbling the ball with 20 seconds left on the clock.

"Hi." Namine said.

"There's this party on the beach this Friday night. You going?" Riku asked.

"Davis, get in the game!" the coach yelled.

"I'm bearing my soul here, coach." Riku said still dribbling.

"I understand you're emotional needs, but there's 15 seconds left!" the coach shouted. Riku turned around and threw the ball to Sora. Sora was looking for an open player and Riku threw his hands up. Sora threw the ball back. Riku went back to his position of dribbling and talking to Namine.

"So?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't going to." Namine said.

"Go with me, then?" Riku asked.

"Umm-"

"6 seconds!" the coach screamed.

"If it'll make him shoot, then ok!" Namine yelled. Riku whipped around and shot the ball. Then Namine heard three sounds. The buzzer, then the swish, then the roar of the crowd. Namine looked across the court at Kairi. Kairi pointed to her and mouthed a "you". Namine screamed with the other cheerleaders and a few players carried Riku off of the court. Yes, it was a good night.


	5. The Beach

sorry for the wait, but here it is! i really liked writing this chapter, so i hope you enjoy reading it. ok, R&R!! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Beach**

It was Friday night and all the girls met up at Namine's house to help her get ready.

"Sorry. I've never done this before." Selphie said attaching something to Namine's bra.

"You put it on her bra? Guys, he is gonna find that in like five minutes!" Kairi said. The three gave her a look. "Or not."

"Kairi, can you speak into the cleavage?" Rikku asked. Kairi stepped in front of Namine and bent down to get closer.

"Namine's boob cam. Testing!" Kairi said.

"You guys." Rikku said holding up a tiny screen with the feed from the camera on Namine's bra.

"Oh my gosh!" Namine said. Kairi made faces into the camera until Namine interrupted her. "Ok, that's enough." Namine said closing her bathrobe.

"You know, if we can play our cards right, we could keep this going all the way to Riku's birthday." Selphie said playing with Namine's hair.

"That may just work." Rikku said. The girls stopped and looked at her. "See, I've already made a projective heartbreak timeline. Based on Riku's average conquest compared to Namine's rising cool factor." Rikku said as Namine sat down on the bed next to her. "So it leads to two main events: the away game and Riku's birthday party. Now, I think our best chance at heartbreak is to see how much he cares about Namine. So we test him at the away game and then we-"

"-crush him at his birthday party." Kairi said. Rikku pointed to Kairi smiling. The two high-fived as Kairi squealed happily.

"Wait. How do you know he's even going to have a party?" Namine asked.

"Oh, you're so new it's cute." Selphie said making Namine turn to her. "Ok, so Riku's birthday is like homecoming combined with prom combined with MTV Music Awards." Selphie said. Namine giggled. Was Selphie serious? How popular and rich can one guy get?

"So, are you ready for him?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Ok, so I play hard to get, I count to three. I got it." Namine said.

"No. That's _when_ you playing hard to get. You're going out with him now. He's got you." Kairi said.

"So I count to…four?" Namine said sheepishly. The girls just looked away. "Oh my God! I don't know what I'm doing!" Namine yelled springing off her bed and pacing. "I mean, this is a really bad idea, you guys. This is-" Smack. Just as Namine turned around Rikku smacked her right on the forehead.

"Chill out!" Rikku said. Namine stepped back and rubbed her head. "Look, you're with three girls who know how he operates, ok? You'll be fine." Rikku said sitting back down.

"Ok. I'm gonna be Riku, Selphie you be Namine." Kairi said.

"I don't wanna be Namine." Selphie said.

"Can I be Namine?" Namine asked.

"Fine, let Namine be Namine. Just go." Rikku said.

"Ok. Baby, it's your lucky day. 'Cause I'm gonna take to out tonight. Where do you wanna go?" Kairi asked deepening her voice to sound more like a guy.

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?" Namine asked.

"No! _You _have got to be in control!" Rikku said pulling Namine's arm to make her face her. "Try it with me. Honey, you know I'm all about what makes you happy. So what movie? Anything you want." Rikku said pretending to be Riku.

"What do you think I want? And _don't_ be wrong." Namine said. The other three exchanged glances. They all put up guns with their hands and fired them. Namine smiled and did the same and then twisted her hip to the side happily. The three grabbed a top and started to find her an outfit.

"Ok, wait. It can't hide the camera." Rikku said.

"Cleavage. It's gonna go in the sweater." Kairi said. Just then Kairi's phone went off. "Oh, hang on. Let me get that." Kairi said walking over to her bag which was oh Namine's chair and grabbed her cell phone from it. "Huh." Kairi said looking at the phone.

"What is it?" Namine asked running over to Kairi with the other two in tow.

"It's Sora." Kairi said looking at them.

"Well, answer it." Rikku said. Kairi shrugged and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, Kairi." Sora said on the other line.

"Hi, Sora." Kairi replied.

"So, um, you know about the party on the beach tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everyone's been talking about it at school." Kairi said. The three gave her questioning looks. Kairi put it on speaker.

"Yeah. So, are you going?"

"I wasn't really thinking about, no." Kairi said even though she knew she'd be there for Namine.

"Oh. Well, I was gonna go, but I didn't really have anyone to go with. And, well, people are kinda lame when they don't go with anyone. So, I don't know-"

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Can you please get to the point? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Kairi said glancing at Namine and seeing she was still in her bathrobe.

"Well, um, would you wanna go with me?" Sora asked. Kairi's eyes widened. She had always kinda liked Sora, but Riku got to her first. She looked at the other three. Namine immediately shook her head yes. Rikku and Selphie responded slowly, but eventually nodded their heads. Kairi smiled.

"That sounds great. Pick me up at Namine's at seven?" Kairi said.

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye." Kairi hung up the phone.

"Well, you seem overly happy." Rikku pointed out.

"What? No, it's just Sora. Namine, can I borrow some clothes?" Kairi asked.

Namine stepped onto the semi-crowded beach at exactly 7 o' clock. She was wearing jeans, a light blue tank top, a green blue shrug, and silver flats. She started walking towards the water when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Riku running towards her.

"Hey." Namine said smiling.

"Hey, you made it." Riku said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah." Namine replied. They started walking up the beach and Namine was greeted by many people as was Riku.

"Looks like I'm going out with the most popular girl in school." Riku said smiling.

"Lucky you." Namine said looking away. She spotted Kairi walking onto the beach hand-in-hand with Sora. They were talking and laughing.

"So, tell me about yourself. I wanna know everything. Your whole story." Riku said taking her attention back.

"My story…is still being written." Namine said playing with her hands.

"So, it's a mystery." Riku said.

"Mmhmm." Namine replied.

"I like mysteries."

"Really? I mean, what do you like about them?"

"I don't know. I guess I like secrets."

"I bet." Namine said looking at Kairi again. The two were sitting by the water holding hands and watching the sunset.

"Ok. You're right. Too much talking ruins the moment. Let me just stand here and enjoy this." Riku said stepping in front of Namine.

"Riku-"

"Shh." Riku said holding his finger up.

"The sunset is _that_ way." Namine said pointing behind him.

"I know. I'm just watching everyone staring at me with jealousy because they wish they were out on a date with a girl like you." Riku said making Namine smile. He grabbed her hand and they continued walking.

"So how did I end up with the most amazing girl in school? I mean, was it my irresistible charm or my really nice abs." Riku said.

"I think it was your incredible modesty." Namine said.

"Liar!" Riku said jokingly.

Back in the bushes were Selphie and Rikku watching the boob cam.

"Oh shit! He's in the zone tonight. I just hope she can handle it. The beach, the sunset." Selphie said watching the screen.

"At least there's no romantic fire." Rikku offered.

Riku and Namine were sitting together roasting marshmallows later that night. Namine looked across the fire and saw Roxas. He was watching them. She offered him a smile, but he just looked away and talked to his friend, the person who everyone called Axel. Kairi was at the next fire over with Sora. Riku turned to Namine. She looked like she was cold. He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled at him and pulled the jacket tighter around her.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"No problem. So, um, can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

"Now? Yeah." Namine said standing up. He took her hand and started to lead her to the car. "I have to pee." She blurted out. "That was too much information." She said.

"It's ok. Your secret's safe with me. I gotta make sure Roxas has a ride home anyways. I'll meet you at the Jeep."

"Ok." Namine said walking in the other direction as Riku. She went where nobody was around and pulled the camera close to her face.

"Hello? I need some help here!" she whispered.

"We didn't prepare her for this." Rikku said. Rikku whipped her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly texted Kairi.

"I'm really glad you came tonight." Sora said putting his arm around Kairi. She leaned into him. This moment was perfect for her. _Bzzz. Bzzz. _Kairi groaned and pulled out her cell phone. She had a text from Rikku. She flipped open her phone and looked at it.

_kai, nam needs help stat! she's at riku's car. get there now!!_

"Everything alright?" Sora asked from her expression.

"No. I've gotta go. I'm really sorry. I had a lot of fun, though! Thanks for inviting me." Kairi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran up the beach.

Namine climbed into the passenger seat of Riku's Jeep almost hyperventilating. She sat there trying to take deep breaths. All of a sudden Kairi opened the window on the driver's side. "Hi!" she said happily.

"Hey. Ok, a ride home? What do I do?" Namine asked.

"Just breathe. This is really good; it means he's into you."

"Is he gonna try and make a move?" Namine asked frantically.

"No. If anything, it's just gonna be a kiss. He likes to keep it PG-13 on the first night." Kairi said. "Ok, are you a good kisser?"

"I don't know. How does anybody know?"

"Do guys _tell_ you you're a good kisser?" Kairi asked. Namine thought.

"Oh my God! I'm a bad kisser!"

"Ok, stop!" Kairi whisper yelled. "All we need is one kiss and then _you_ leave _him_ wanting more, ok? It is not that hard." Namine made a face. "Oh my God, I'm gonna have to show you aren't I?" Kairi said opening the door quietly and climbing into the car.

"Right now?" Namine asked.

"Ok, come here. You lock in on him!" Kairi said grabbing the back of Namine's neck. "You grab onto that gorgeous head of hair and take control. Hold his gaze. Your lips might just touch, but not yet." Kairi said moving her face closer to Namine's. "It's just gotta be the temptation. And then you give him one, like kiss." Kairi said leaning and gently putting her lips on Namine's.

"Holy jamma llama!" someone said. They both abruptly pulled back and gasped. "Kiss her again. Do it." the boy said.

"Get out of her you perv!" Namine yelled flipping on the headlights. The boy darted and then Namine and Kairi saw Riku walking up the sandy hill.

"Shit!" they both yelled. Namine quickly tried to push Kairi into the back. Kairi fell in a heap and covered herself with Riku's school jacket.

"Hey, babe, can you turn off the lights?" Riku asked walking around to his door.

"U-uh, hey." Namine said not being able to think of anything. He got into the car and turned it on.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Namine said looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked seeing how heavily Namine was breathing.

"N-nothing, nothing. I was just breathing. I breathe a lot." Namine said.

"Right." Riku said before starting to pull out.

Rikku and Selphie were sitting in Rikku's van nearby. Rikku gasped. Selphie looked up from her magazine.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kairi's still in the truck." Rikku said shocked.

"What?" Selphie screamed.

"Slut in truck!" Rikku yelled jumping up and putting the car in gear. They drove after Riku's car.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" Riku asked once they were on the road.

"Good music." Namine said.

"I think I might have some of that." Riku said reaching into the back of his car almost hitting Kairi. Namine looked back and saw Kairi curled in a ball trying to avoid Riku's hand. He grabbed a CD and put into the CD player. Instantly My Chemical Romance flooded the car.

"You like My Chemical Romance?" Namine asked.

"Tell me you don't and I'm kicking you out of the car right now." Riku said smiling at her. He knew in his mind that Roxas was the one who told him about the band. He personally despised it, but if Namine liked it, then he would suffer through it.

"N-no! I love them!" Namine said. Kairi smacked her arm. "I mean, they're ok. I guess. Whatever." Namine said.

"So, what are some of your other secrets?" Riku asked.

"Well, if I told you I have to kill you." Namine said. Riku just smiled at her.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of Namine's house. Riku turned to Namine.

"I'm glad we did this. I had a good time." He said.

"Me too." Namine said unbuckling her seatbelt. She glanced at Kairi in the process. Kairi mouthed "Help! Make him walk you up!"

"Umm, walk me to my door." Namine said to Riku.

"Sure." He replied getting out of the car. Rikku and Selphie pulled up behind and shut off the lights.

"Namine. I could walk you to your door, but then I'd be too tempted to kiss you." Riku said. Namine looked over and saw Kairi getting out of the car. "And I really like you. And I don't wanna risk anything by moving too fast." He said. Namine looked back over and saw that Kairi had gotten out of the car, but her skirt got caught on the side of it. She tried to rip it off, but it wouldn't budge. "So, rather than torture myself, I'm just gonna say goodnight. So, goodnight." Namine looked at Kairi and she had a frantic look on her face begging Namine to buy her more time. Riku went to turn around, but Namine grabbed his shoulder to pull him back into a kiss. She missed a little and their heads knocked together.

"Ow!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"I-I think I bobbed when you weaved." Namine said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"She's going off book! What's going on?" Rikku asked looking at the screen. Selphie popped her head up and saw Kairi attached to Riku's car.

"Is that Kairi?" Selphie asked. Rikku's head popped up.

"What?" she asked. Kairi looked back at them and was pointing to her skirt.

"Ok. Bye." Riku said turning to walk away again. Namine got a good hold and pulled him back this time to meet her lips.

"I always like a little risk." Namine whispered before kissing him. She held his neck and when she broke the kiss his eyes were still closed. She looked over at his car and saw that Kairi wasn't stuck to it. She let Riku go and stepped back. Just then the sprinklers turned on.

"Oh my gosh! Crap!" Namine gasped as the two ran up the front stairs. The two back in the van were watching the screen which was going fuzzy at this point.

"Something is not right." Rikku said.

Riku looked into Namine's eyes and swept her bangs out of her face. He leaned in and kissed her. Just as Riku was about to deepen the kiss they heard someone trip on the sidewalk and Namine pulled back. Roxas had been walking up her street to make sure Riku didn't do anything and when he saw the two of them kissing he lost his footing and tripped.

"Roxas?" Namine asked. Roxas sprung up.

"H-hey, you guys. Sorry if I was interrupting anything." He said.

"Actually, y-" Riku started

"No! Umm, thanks, Riku. I had a lot of fun. I-I'll see you at school. Bye." She said opening the door and walking inside. Just as she was about to shut the door she stuck her head out. "Bye, Roxas." She smiled and shut the door.

The van's sliding door opened abruptly. Kairi was climbing into the car clutching what was left of skirt to her legs.

"It's not even my date and he still gets me out of my skirt!" Kairi said with frustration slamming the door shut.

Riku pounded down Namine's stairs towards Roxas. He had an awful glare on his face and Roxas started to back up. Unfortunately for him, he backed right into a tree.

"What the hell is your problem?" Riku almost screamed in Roxas' face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Roxas asked praying that his own brother didn't beat him up.

"You just _happened_ to be here just as Namine and I were about to make out?" Riku yelled.

"I-I was just taking a walk." Roxas said sheepishly.

"Right by Namine's house? What were you doing here?" Riku demanded.

"I told you! I was just taking a walk!" Roxas yelled back. Riku punched him in the jaw. Roxas quickly clutched his jaw in pain.

"Just stay the hell out of this!" he yelled before walking to his car. Roxas followed him.

"Can you at least give me a ride home?" Roxas asked.

"You got this far, didn't you? I'm sure you'll be just fine walking home." Riku said slamming his door shut and zoomed off with part of Kairi's skirt hanging from the back tire. Roxas stared awkwardly at it. He recognized it as Kairi's skirt from that night. But what was it doing on Riku's car. Roxas shrugged away the thought and started on his journey back to his house.

Namine went inside to her kitchen where there was a laundry basket with clean towels sitting on the floor. She grabbed a blue one form it and started dabbing her face with it as her mom walked in with a dirty plate.

"Ohh, honey, what happened?" her mom asked looking at her daughter all wet.

"Oh, sprinklers." Namine said.

"Oh, well that can ruin a date." Her mom said walking to the sink.

"It wasn't a real date, Mom."

"Right. Umm, listen." Her mom said rinsing off a dish. "I don't think this is such a good idea. You know, pretending to like a guy. I just, I don't wanna see you get hurt." Her mom said.

"I'm not gonna get hurt. He is." Namine said starting to walk out of the kitchen.

"My advice-" her mom said making her turn and walk back. "- is not to do this."

"Mom, there are a lot of things that I come to you for advice about. But this is not one of them." Namine said dabbing herself again. Her mom stood up straight. "I'm sorry, but how many Riku Davis' have pulled a hit and run on you?"

"You know, that is not fair. I have met some pretty nice guys lately." Her mom defended.

"Oh yeah. The drummer, the guy from rehab, and throw in that one from the tanning salon and you've hit the trifecta." Namine said thoughtfully.

"When did you get like this? A month ago you wouldn't like _you_ right now." her mom said.

"A month ago _nobody _liked me." Namine said.

"I did." Her mom said raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry. I'm just a little…" Namine said shaking her hand.

"Yeah, I get a little of that too." Her mom said repeating Namine's actions.

"Night." Namine said walking out again.

"Namine." her mom called after her. She turned around. "Just be careful for you pretend to be. I mean, I'd hate it if you forgot who you are."

"I was nobody. So, there's really no risk in losing anything." Namine said turning again and heading upstairs.


	6. Stalking Potential

here is the next chapter. just letting everyone know that i will be posting up the end of this story within the next few days! soooo...R&R!! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Stalking Potential**

A few days had passed since Namine's "big date" and the girls were at Namine's. They had pizza boxes and Diet Coke bottles scattered around the room. Namine and Selphie were in the middle of a game of Tony Hawk while Rikku was furiously typing on her Mac Book and Kairi was looking at an old yearbook.

"So. How long do you think till he's back again?" Namine asked.

"I'd say within the next, 30 seconds?" Rikku said. They heard a car pull up outside. They dropped their things and crawled to the window to see Riku sit his car right across the street from Namine's house. "Like clockwork." Rikku said smiling. Just then the phone rang. "That's call number five." Rikku pointed out.

"That's two calls past desperate. Get it." Kairi said. Namine scooted over to her phone and put in on speaker.

"Hello?" Namine said into the phone.

"Hey, Namine, it's me." Riku said.

"…"

"Riku?"

"…"

"Riku Davis."

"Oh, hey! I just got in. What's up?" Namine said trying not to crack up.

"So, did you figure out if you were doing anything on Saturday?" he asked. The other girls were motioning for Namine to come over.

"Umm, yeah. I did." Namine said going back over to the window. "And- oh crap!" Namine said.

"What is it?"

"Some perv has been checking out the house and I think I see him. I think he's in a Jeep or something." Namine said as all the girls cracked up. She held the phone to her chest so he wouldn't hear them.

"You want me to swing by the house and check it out?"

"No. I think we're just gonna call the cops." She said trying her hardest not to crack up then and there.

"O-ok. I'll just talk to you tomorrow then." Riku said hanging up the phone. "Shit!" Riku said backing up his car into some trash cans. The girls laughed as Rikku video taped the entire scene.

Namine thought if they had hit stalking potential, it was time for Riku to take her out on a real date. So, on Wednesday night Riku and Namine walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant that Namine worked in. She started to go to his normal table, but he pulled her back.

"What, we're not eating here?" she asked.

"Nah, I thought we'd do takeout." Riku said.

"Wh-where are we going?" Namine asked as they walked towards the open deck of the restaurant.

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Riku said smiling. "C'mon." he said starting to run and pulling Namine with him. They reached the end of the deck that looked out over the river. "Well, there's our table." Riku said.

"Oh my gosh." Namine said breathlessly.

Rikku, Kairi, and Selphie walked into the restaurant with the boob cam screen to see that Namine wasn't there.

"Where are they?" Kairi asked.

"Where'd they go?" Selphie asked putting her hands up. They continued walking into the restaurant.

"Wait. You guys, I can't tell where they are." Rikku said. They looked to their right and saw Kelly pointing in the direction of the deck rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe that Namine had fallen for Riku. The three walked out onto the deck.

"Ok, it's definitely dark." Rikku said looking at the screen.

"What?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know. Outside maybe?" Rikku said.

"No effin' way." Selphie said stopping the other two. The three gasped. There on the river was a fancy boat and Riku and Namine were on it.

"Boat? Has anyone else ever been on the boat? I've never been on the boat!" Kairi said.

"I didn't even know he had a boat." Selphie said.

"She is not equipped to handle this." Rikku said. The screen started going fuzzy. "Oh no! I'm losing them." Kairi tapped on the screen with her nail. Rikku ripped it away from her. "Hey!" she yelled. "We've gotta get out there." Rikku said leading the two down to the docks.

Kairi, Rikku, and Selphie were out on a little motor boat.

"Come on! We've gotta get there now-ish!" Rikku said.

"I can't! This motor sucks!" Kairi yelled.

"Can't you go a little faster?" Rikku asked.

"No!"

"Give me an oar! I could paddle faster than this!"

"Just pretend it's a whaling boat and go free peace on their ass!" Selphie shouted pulling the motor's string.

"Ah! No!" Kairi yelled. The motor stopped and so did the boat. "Nice. Gilligan here just flooded the engine!" Kairi yelled.

"I'll give you Gilligan!" Selphie said whacking the motor with a net.

"Stop! Selphie, knock it off!" Rikku and Kairi yelled. Selphie pulled the string again and the motor fell off the back of the boat. The girls just gaped at it.

"Ok, this is fine. This is God invented Triple A." Kairi said turning on her phone. Her phone made a noise. "Oh no."

"What?" Selphie asked frantically.

"No signal." Kairi said shaking her head. The other two whipped out their cell phones and they also made noises.

"No signal?" Rikku asked. The three stood up back to back to back and screamed helplessly.

It was the first time Namine was actually alone with Riku. If Namine could think of how her dream date should be, Riku Davis did it better. He did it **way** better.

"I mean, when do you cue the dolphins?" Namine asked facing him.

"Right."

"I mean, no! Don't get me wrong, this is really nice. But are you really afraid to just hang out and be yourself?" Namine asked.

"Ok. Fair enough. But it is terrifying trying to impress you." He said.

"Me?" Namine asked shocked.

"Yeah! I mean, you just show up out of nowhere and you've got high school dialed in."

"I don't think I'm that dialed. I mean, you're the varsity captain and the most popular guy in school-"

"Right. I guess. I'm just lucky." Namine raised her eyebrows. "Ok, I'm really lucky. Yeah, and that's why I'd be crazy not to make the most of it. Look, Namine, maybe sometimes I come off too strong. But I don't know who else to be. And I put my whole heart into things."

"Sounds like an easy way to get it broken." Namine said quietly.

"Well, luckily I've developed a way to protect myself against that."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Some kick-ass dance moves." Riku grabbed her and dipped her.

"Ooh! I wasn't ready for that." Namine said giggling.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going pro." Namine laughed. "Laugh all you want. There was a scout last year."

"Wow." Namine said as he spun her. The two stayed there and danced all night long.

The next day Namine walked into the production room where Rikku, Kairi, and Selphie were sitting. The second they saw her they jumped up and started walking to her.

"Where have you been?" Selphie shouted.

"I need every detail!" Rikku said.

"We were trying to get a hold of you all night!" Kairi said worriedly.

"I mean, you guys dated him. You know." Namine said.

"Not on the high seas. What the hell happened out there?" Selphie demanded.

"Umm, nothing. I mean, we talked and it was…it was nice." Namine said clutching her books to her chest.

"You just talked?" Kairi asked. Namine nodded. "You mean he was able to get intimate without being…intimate?" Kairi asked. Namine just looked at them.

"OK! He is telling her everything she wants to hear. The only way to see how much he's fallen for her is to see how much Namine can push him at the hotel after the away game." Rikku said to the other two.

"O-ok. I-I can do that." Namine said nodding.

"Oh no. Oh no, I know that look. He's got you under his spell." Kairi said.

"What? No. I- come on." Namine said.

"No, you come on! You can't lose focus this far into the finals." Selphie said.

"Namine, we all believed him. But, there is no way to know what this guy is really thinking." Kairi said.

"Yes there is." Rikku said cutting in.

"I'm reporting from behind enemy lines. A fortress if you will. Where the inner workings of the male psyche reveal themselves like a slide under a microscope." Rikku said inside one of the lockers in the boys' locker room after practice. She gasped and turned the camera to face the room as the boys entered.

"Central is going down!" Riku yelled. Other boys whooped with enthusiasm. Riku sat down on the bench with a towel.

"It's the away game, man. You gonna be my wingman?" a boy from the team and a friend of Riku's, Tidus asked.

"Nah. I think I'm just gonna hang out with Namine." Riku said.

"Aw, so I'm gonna have to take care of all that high tail by myself?" Tidus asked.

"Guess so." Riku said taking off his sneakers.

"Aw, come one, man! Are we gonna get us some girls or are you gonna act like one?"

"That's messed up, Tidus." Riku said pointing at him while some of his teammates laughed.

"Riku. Please, please tell me you tapped that by now." Tidus said as some of the boys whooped.

"Boys. Boys. You don't just pop an '82 Bordeaux just because it's on the shelf." Riku started.

"Oh please." Rikku whispered.

"Good things take time." Riku said.

"Man, you whipped!" Tidus said hitting him with his towel. The other boys joined in. Riku quickly jumped up onto the bench.

"Whoa, whoa! Nobody is whipped, ok? Riku Davis is not whipped!" Riku shouted getting the boys' attention.

"Oh, here we go." Rikku whispered again.

"Let's just say that at tonight's away game…I'm gonna be scoring more than baskets." Riku said making a shooting motion with his hands. All the boys started cheering and whooping again.

"Bingo." Rikku said.

"Ok, uncork it and then pork it!" Tidus said high-fiving Riku as he hopped off the bench. All the boys started singing.

"Uncork her and pork her!" they all sang.

"Oh, we are so gonna get him." Rikku said.

In Chemistry, the teacher handed a test back to Roxas as Namine walked up to him.

"So, hydrogen and oxygen are having a drink when gold walks in. And they go "AU, get out of the bar!" Namine said. Roxas just looked at her. "Because the atomic symbol for gold is AU." Namine said.

"Yeah, I got it." Roxas said. Namine noticed he had some measuring tools in his hands.

"Oh good! You're gonna help me measure with the doodad and everything." Namine said.

"Umm, actually I thought I'd work with Axel today." Roxas said.

"Oh, he's gonna take you back without an insurance waiver?" Namine asked jokingly.

"Oh, well he's warmed up to me since his left eyebrow grew back." Roxas said. Namine nodded as Roxas turned and walked over to a boy with crazy red spikes. She was on the verge of tears as she turned to her work for the day.

That night a man who had already left Namine's mom showed up at the door.

"Hey, kiddo. Is you mom here?" he asked smiling.

"Nope." Namine lied slamming the door in his face. Her mom walked down the stairs.

"Is that him?" she asked walking into the living room.

"You're not seriously going out with Skip, are you?" Namine asked.

"Don't call him that. We're just going out." Her mom said pointing a shoe at her as she picked it up off the ground.

"Mom, please don't do this. Please? He's probably just in town for a layover and looking for someone to lay over." Namine said.

"Very clever, sweetheart. Can we not do this whole thing right now?" her mom asked grabbing a jacket.

"Mom, no wonder I'm so messed up. I've never actually seen a functional relationship!" Namine said.

"Who I date…is none of your business." Her mom said putting on the coat.

"Are you serious? Can you imagine growing up with a mom who only dates jerks? You don't really see how this affects me?" Namine asked grabbing her bags and opening the door. "Don't forget to lock the door when you sneak out." She snarled at Skip leaving the house and getting into her car. Skip just looked at her mom and she sighed.


	7. Back At The Hotel

**Chapter 7: Back at the Hotel**

So, you're team's just won the semifinals. You're at a hotel with all your friends. This sort of thing should be fun, shouldn't it?

"Come on! Get up!" Rikku yelled walking into Namine's room with Kairi and Selphie and seeing her lying on the bed. "Let's go." Rikku said pushing Namine's clothes off a table and putting her computer onto it.

"Now the real game begins." Kairi said putting a pink bag onto Namine's lap smiling.

"Are you sure we're not going too far?" Namine asked looking into the bag.

"Look, this game's in crunch time. Namine, do you know what happens when you let your guard down around Riku Davis?" Selphie said. Namine just shrugged.

"Rikku, show her." Kairi said looking to her.

"You need to see this." Rikku said plugging her camera into the computer. "Here." Rikku said letting Namine sit down in front of it. She tapped a key and the video played.

"-you whipped!" Tidus shouted hitting Riku with the towel. The other boys joined in. Riku quickly jumped up onto the bench.

"Whoa, whoa! Nobody is whipped, ok? Riku Davis is not whipped!" Riku shouted getting the boys' attention.

"Oh, here we go." Rikku whispered again.

"Let's just say that at tonight's away game…I'm gonna be scoring more than baskets." Riku said making a shooting motion with his hands. All the boys started cheering and whooping again.

"Ok, uncork it and then pork it!" Tidus said high-fiving Riku as he hopped of the bench. All the boys started singing.

"Uncork her and pork her!" they all sang. Namine stared at the screen disgusted.

"Oh, Riku Davis, you are going down!" Namine said getting up and grabbing the bag off the bed. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Rikku sat back down and stopped the video. She held both her hands behind her head and Kairi and Selphie slapped them at the same time.

Ten minutes later Namine walked out of the bathroom with red matching bra and panties. She had a see-through black coat that went over it. She opened the coat and she had a nice body. The others just gaped at her.

"What? Is it ok?" Namine asked.

"You should totally wear underwear to school." Rikku said looking up from her Palm Pilot.

"She's hot!" Kairi squealed.

"Yeah, you are!" Rikku yelled. Namine squealed and hopped onto the bed with them.

In Riku and Sora's room Sora was on the computer when a box popped up.

"Namine A. requests video chat with Riku D?" Sora read.

"Ok, you're gone." Riku said walking out of the bathroom. Sora got up and walked out of the room as Riku changed the CD player to My Chemical Romance. He sat down in the chair and clicked 'Accept'.

"Hey, there." Riku said seeing Namine.

"Hey. You alone?" she asked. Riku looked behind him to see Sora leaving.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. It's so sad. 'Cause I'm so…" Namine looked up at the notepad where Kairi wrote something. "Lovely." Namine said weirdly. Kairi flipped the pad around and indeed, she wrote lovely. Rikku snatched the pad from her and wrote lonely. "I mean lonely! I'm so…lonely." Namine said. Riku laughed at this.

"Well, maybe I could come over there keep you company." Riku said.

"Oh! I'd like that. But there's a problem. Coach Williams is out in the hall and she's watching. There's no way you could get in here." Namine said.

"Damn it."

"Unless…you went out on the ledge and came in through the sliding door?" Namine said.

"Yeah. Right." Riku said.

"Yeah, that's crazy. It's too bad. I got all…dressed up." Namine said. Selphie sat on the bed and pulled down her sleeve telling Namine to do the same. "Or…down." Namine said pulling down part of the jacket.

"I-I could try the balcony." Riku stammered. The girls on the bed made happy faces.

"Great! Its three rooms down. I already counted." Namine said.

"I'll be right there." Riku said getting up. Kairi frantically made hand motions telling Namine to make him come back.

"Hold-hold on! Uh, hold on." Namine said. Riku sat back down.

"What?"

"Umm…I…" Namine started. Kairi drew a picture of a present on the pad of paper. "got you a present?" Namine said. Kairi nodded.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! It's…" Kairi made a motion under the bed. "…under your bed." Namine said. Riku looked under his bed and pulled out a pink bag similar to the one Namine had. He pulled out a red thong with a little lace and a bow on it.

"Ooh. A little preview?" he asked. Kairi shook her head vigorously. She pointed at the computer.

"No. I want _you _to wear them." Namine said smiling. Riku just looked at. "What's wrong? It's sexy! Haven't you ever done this before?" Namine asked. Riku looked down at the thong.

"NO."

"That's cute. You're just so…" Namine chuckled. "…inexperienced." She said.

"What? No, _I _am not inexperienced." Riku said.

"Riku. Riku." Namine said making Riku look at her. "I thought maybe you could do a little something for me. And I could do a little something for you." Namine said pulling down further. "And then…we might do a little something…together." Namine said pulling the other sleeve down. He looked at her. The girls on the bed made victory motions. "But..." Namine said yawning. "You know what? I am tired." Namine said sighing and grabbing the jacket again. "And, it is getting really late so…I'll just see you tomorrow." Namine said pulling the jacket over herself again. "Night." Namine said looking away.

"Wait!" Riku said. She looked back at the screen. "Wait. Umm, give me five minutes." Riku said. The girls silently screamed on the bed.

"Okay." Namine said happily.

So here was Riku, climbing from balcony to balcony in nothing but Namine's thong and a towel. He reached the third door down and opened the door. He ripped off the towel and fell onto the bed facing the door. The bathroom door opened and Coach Williams walked out. When she saw Riku she immediately screamed. Riku screamed and fell off the bed.

"You!" the coach yelled walking over to Riku.

"I'm sorry!" Riku said grabbing the phone and putting it over the thong.

"March!" she yelled grabbing his ear and pulling him out of the room. The phone dropped as they exited the room. Coach Williams blew her whistle causing all the students to look out of their rooms. Sora walked out of their room.

"Oow! Riku!" Tidus yelled sticking his head out his door.

"Ow." Riku said as the coach gripped his ear.

"What are you wearing?" Tidus asked.

"Dude, those are for ladies!" Sora shouted. The coach pounded on the basketball coach's door. He opened.

"What…the hell?" he asked looking at Riku.

"I think this belongs to you, Coach. I found it in my bed." She said glaring at Riku.

"Coach! Make her let go!" Riku said.

"Let go." The coach said to Williams. She let his ear go.

"Live and let live" is what I say, Davis. It takes all kinds to build a freeway. But I am not equipped for this kind of weirdness this close to the playoffs!" the coach yelled in Riku's face as he backed into a wall. Bunches of girls were laughing and taking pictures with their phones. Riku tried to walk one way, but there was a wall of girls. Riku turned around and started walking to his room when he saw Namine.

"I guess it was four instead of three. Sorry." Namine whispered. Riku dashed inside his room angrily.

"Show's over, ladies! Back to your rooms!" Coach Williams yelled. All the girls scattered. As Sora was walking to his room he just looked at Namine. Namine gave a sorry face, but Sora just turned away and walked into his room.


	8. Whipped

**Chapter 8: Whipped**

A few days had passed since the thong incident, but people weren't exactly forgetting it. Numerous girls came up to Riku saying how they loved the bow, or that his butt was their picture on their phones. He walked into practice one day.

"Alright, let's go! Split up! Shirts versus skins. Come one!" Riku yelled. He took off his jacket and shirt to reveal that he had the thong on again. "Alright. Ball!" he said to a teammate who had the ball. All the guys just looked at him.

"Man, are you wearing thongs again?" Sora whispered to him.

"Yup." Riku said. Girls started to walk into the gym to watch the practice and they noticed the thong. He started dribbling the ball and walking forward. "It's like letting your best friend sleep in a silk hammock." Riku said. The guys looked at each other. "They're breezy. They don't bind. And they give you just enough swing." Riku said. He ran to the basket dribbling, did a flip, and managed to dunk the ball. Everyone started cheering in shock.

At the next practice all the guys were wearing thongs.

"Alright, guys! Let's go!" they were all in a line and the first person bounced the ball against the backboard. And then the next…and the next…and the next. Riku was the last in line and he dunked the ball and hung on to the rim before dropping back to the ground. Rikku had walked in during their performance on the phone with Kairi.

"Un…believable." She said into the phone.

"I'd hit him with my car if he wouldn't make body casts a fashion statement!" Kairi said walking through the halls and noticing all the guys wearing thongs. She looked away in disgust.

Namine was walking to her car later that day after school.

"Namine!" Riku yelled behind. He ran up to her. "Hey. The other night didn't go as I planned." He said.

"Yeah I know. Sorry." Namine said looking away.

"Nah, it's ok. I kinda spun it."

"Yeah, I noticed. Now everyone knows Victoria's secret." Namine said. Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, Sora was thinking we'd do it as a party theme. "Not the Same Old Thong and Dance"." Riku said.

"Cute." Namine said walking ahead of him.

"Namine, Namine, wait! Wait, wait!" Riku said running after her. "Look, you don't get it, ok? I was humiliated trying to get your attention. And I'm not doing all this work just to get some action." Riku said.

"So I'm just some '82 Bordeaux you wanna "uncork and pork"?" Namine asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Riku demanded. Namine raised her eyebrows. "No-no-no. Look-look, that-that's just locker room talk. It doesn't mean anything." Riku said.

"So you act like a pig just so you don't look whipped?" Namine asked.

"Yes. Exactly. Look, I'm saying things I don't believe. I'm doing things I don't understand. I mean, I scaled a building in your underwear." Riku said. Namine just smiled. He sighed. "I'm trying so hard. But I'm out of plays. Namine…you're the one." He said. She just looked at him shocked. "Look, I don't really know how this works. It's just something personal." He said taking off his Rolex. "Something to show you…" he said putting it onto Namine's wrist. "and whoever wants to know, that I'm whipped!" he said holding up Namine's wrist. The people scattered around the grounds just stared. He let her wrist go. "Yeah. I'm whipped." He said quietly. Namine looked at him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh." Rikku said in the production room.

"My." Selphie said grabbing Namine's wrist.

"God!" Kairi said.

"We'll crush him." Rikku said walking over to her computer.

"Kill time. Bam!" Kairi said tapping the watch. "Happy Birthday, little Davis!" Kairi said walking over and leaning over Rikku's shoulder.

"Ok, so now, we…" Rikku started whispering. Namine took her wrist back.

"U-umm, you guys. I'm feeling a little weird about this whole thing." Namine said. The girls looked at her.

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

"Namine…you said if you ever dated a guy like this you'd get even." Rikku said standing up.

"I know…umm, but…" Namine couldn't think of what to say.

"Oh my God! You love him!" Selphie said.

"Oh, we are doing a dating intervention! This is for your own good." Kairi said.

"Reality check, Namine: you're not really dating him." Rikku said. "He didn't fall for you. He fell for what we made you!" Rikku said. Namine tried to shake her head no. "Who were you before you met us?" Rikku asked.

"No one! And then we made you "the one" and this is how you repay us?" Selphie yelled.

"So the little monster you created destroys Riku Davis and then what? What happens to me?" Namine asked.

"You become a legend!" Selphie said.

"Yeah!" Kairi said.

"But what if I don't want that!" Namine said.

"Well you can't have him!" Selphie yelled. "This watch belongs to me!" she said grabbing Namine's wrist again. Kairi and Rikku just looked at her. "I'm the head cheerleader! He's team captain! This should be mine!"

"What, you think because you're the head cheerleader you can get anything you want?" Kairi yelled.

"Exactly!"

"Hey! Girls, stop!" Rikku said.

"Thanks, Rikku." Namine said.

"He deserves the best, ok? He obviously deserves me." Rikku said pointing to herself.

"What? You don't care about him! All you care about is getting into Hartford!" Kairi yelled.

"I believe it's Har-vard!" Rikku said.

"Stop it! Guys, we're supposed to be friends!" Namine yelled.

"Well friends don't say their gonna do something and then-" Selphie started.

"And then totally screw everybody over!" Kairi finished for her.

"If you're not against Riku, then you are _not_ with us." Rikku said pointing at Namine. The three crossed their arms and glared at Namine.

"You guys really think this gonna help you get over Riku Davis? You're either obsessed with destroying him or obsessed with dating him." Namine said. They all looked at her. "Either way, it's always all about him! I'm done with it." Namine said turning to walk away.

"Well cheerleaders don't quit!" Selphie yelled.

"I'm not a real cheerleader." Namine said grabbing her messenger bag and putting it over her shoulder. "Whatever your plan is, count me out." Namine said walking out of the production room.

"Well don't worry about it because you're fired!" Rikku yelled after her.

"But…" Kairi said pointing in the way Namine just went.

"Okay. Hang on. I think I know what we need." Rikku said sitting back at her computer.

Namine quickly walked out of the learning center. Roxas was there listening to music with a friend and he saw her storm out with a concerned look. About half a minute later he saw Kairi, Rikku, and Selphie walk out of the production room together looking pissed off. He knew something was up. He quickly got out of his chair and left the learning center.

Namine walked to her locker and started to open it. She put in her books and shut the door, locking it again.

"That's a nice watch." Roxas said behind her.

"No, it-it's not what it looks like." Namine said turning around to face him.

"Since when are Kairi and Rikku best friends with Selphie? And what are they doing talking to you?" Roxas asked. "What happened to you? You were so different, and now you're like the rest of them. You-you fell for my brother." Roxas said.

"No, I-I didn't! No, it-it's not like that. I mean-"

"It's something you've cooked up with those three! This is just a game to you, isn't it?" Roxas yelled. "You want to know why Riku fell for you? He said it was the first honest relationship he's been in."

"Ok, well, he is not that innocent either. I mean, y-you know how Riku Davis can be."

"Everybody knows how he can be. He is Riku Davis!" Roxas said with a bite in his voice. "And still, every girl in school lines up to date him, knowing what they know. And yeah, he lies to girls to get them to fall for him. I can't imagine the kind of person who would do that. Can you?" he said turning and starting to walk away.

"Roxas-"Namine started on the verge of tears.

"Oh, save it, Namine! I mean, you came to this school and you could've been anybody you wanted to be. I just didn't think you'd want to be _that_." Roxas said.

"Don't you dare stereotype me! Just because I'm the new girl doesn't mean I have to be the sweet, innocent one."

"I never said that! You-you just didn't seem like the type of person that would become friends with people who don't even like you!" Roxas yelled.

"What? Th-they said that we were friends."

"And you believed them?" Roxas yelled. A hot tear rolled down Namine's cheek. "I mean, look at who you're dealing with here. You've got Kairi, the vegan teen activist slut. She just plays the good girl card so she can get laid! And then there's Rikku. The school reporter who knows everything about everybody. Do you really think she's gonna keep all that information to herself? And then, of course, there's Selphie. She's the head cheerleader, but everyone calls her a cold-hearted bitch. Why you would trust them is beyond me." Roxas said.

"You're wrong." Namine yelled.

"Am I? Come on, Namine! These girls all hate each other! They're not your real friends!" Roxas yelled.

"Then that means the only real friend I have is you." Namine said walking towards him.

"No. The only real friend you _had_ was me. But, not anymore." Roxas said walking away. Namine leaned against a locker and just slid down to the floor. She tried not to let them, but the tears all just slipped down her face.


	9. The Real Me

**Chapter 9: The Real Me**

That night Namine walked down into the kitchen to see a cake.

"Mom! The frosting! There's cake under it!" Namine yelled through the house. Her mom walked in with a load of laundry.

"Yeah. I sent Skip home." She said setting down the basket.

"Oh. You know, I'm starting to get this whole "Skip" thing." Namine said as her mom started folding the laundry.

"Look, I know my…relationship stuff affects you. I made some mistakes. But, I would never _plan_ to hurt somebody."

"I-I'm just…I just got so caught up in it. I guess, I was just invisible for so long. It felt good to be noticed." Namine said.

"Namine. You chose to be invisible. You thought it would be easier that way." Her mom said. Namine sighed.

"Well, they're noticing me now. I mean, none of this is me. And now, I don't even know who my real friends are!" Namine said.

"Maybe if you showed them the real Namine you'd find out." Her mom said. She just looked at her mom.

The next thing Namine knew, she was on her way to her "boyfriend's" party. She needed to set things straight. For good. At the party music was playing and everyone was having a good time.

"Happy Birthday, bro." Roxas said patting Riku on the back as he passed. Riku smiled and kept walking.

"Hey! Do you know where Sora is?" Kairi asked Tidus. She, Selphie, and Rikku had already arrived and couldn't to give Riku their present.

"Yeah. He's on the stage by the car!" Tidus yelled over the music as he pointed towards the stage. There was a big SUV and Sora was opening the back doors to reveal bunches of huge speakers. The three ran up to the stage.

"Ok, now everybody gather round! It's Riku Davis toast time!" Sora yelled into the microphone. "C'mon, Riku! Get up here!" Sora yelled. Just then, Namine walked in the back door. "Alright, check this out! A birthday comes once a year…" Sora started. Namine started walking through the crowded room trying to get to Riku. "…and the good Lord you'll be thanking." Sora said as a big cake was rolled onto the stage. Namine continued walking up and passed Roxas. She didn't look at him, but after she passed Roxas glanced up at her. He felt bad for the way he acted. He wished he could take back some of the words he said. "Now, old pal, let's cut this cake. And see who's giving you a spankin'!" Sora yelled as the crowd went wild. Two slutty looking girls in silver bikinis jumped out of the cake. Sora hated the words he had to say, but he didn't write them. The two girls walked over to Riku and he put his arms around them as everyone sang Happy Birthday.

"Sora! Hey, over here!" Kairi said. Sora walked over.

"Hey, baby. Whatcha got for me?" he asked.

"Oh, just a little something extra from the girls at Kodiak." Kairi said.

"Oh, cool. I'm gonna start it right now." he said.

"Ok, perfect!" Kairi said walking back to the other two.

"Whoo, that was hot! Now take a look at hotter!" Sora yelled as a screen came out from the top of the car. A video started playing on the screen.

"He's got mad skills! Boy can slam! Move on back 'cause Davis' our man!" the cheerleaders yelled on the screen. Then there was a medley of girls saying Happy Birthday.

"Namine!" Riku shouted jumping off the stage and walking to her. "You made it. Come on! Come wish me a Happy Birthday." he said pulling her up on stage and handing her a microphone.

"Riku, that's not why I'm here." Namine said quietly. All the people started clapping when they saw the two together. Kairi, Selphie, and Rikku all looked at each other. They had thought that Namine wouldn't show. On the TV was a clip of when Riku asked Namine if she would be his girlfriend. The crowd started cheering and "awww"-ing. Then what Namine saw on the screen terrified her. It was the clip she made real early in the game.

"Riku. There's only one guy out there for me. But you are not-" Namine quickly shut off the video. She came back out of the truck.

"What's going on?" Riku asked her.

"Riku, there's something I need to tell you. This entire time I've been pretending to be a bunch of stuff that I'm not so you would…fall for me." Namine said. Riku just looked at her.

"What? Louder!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"We were trying to break your heart so you knew what it felt like." Namine said into the microphone.

"We?" Riku asked. Namine looked to Selphie, Rikku, and Kairi. A spotlight flashed to them.

"I get it. Well, hey! You girls pulled it off. Yeah. It worked." Riku said.

"I'm sorry." Namine whispered taking off the watch and holding it out to Riku. Riku took it and put it in his pocket.

"What's the deal? Are you guys breaking up?" someone yelled. Namine turned to the crowd.

"Look, this entire time I've been…I've been lying about who I am. But…I'm done pretending." Namine said. Roxas looked up at her. "This is the real me. This is Namine."

"Hey, Namine?" a guy yelled.

"Yeah?" Namine asked. The guy threw his drink at her. She gasped as the ice cold liquid hit her body. Riku and Roxas' eyes grew wide.

"You're ruining the party!" the guy yelled. People in the crowd started cheering again.

"That is so not fair!" Kairi yelled.

"Oh no!" Rikku said as the three ran on stage.

"This is all our fault! You do not deserve this!" Kairi said.

"We should have never done this to you!" Rikku said.

"Give me that." Kairi said taking the microphone from Namine. "OK. Hey! So big deal, she lied! We all lied!" Kairi yelled into it.

"What, like you've never lied before?" Rikku yelled into the mic.

"Exactly. You _should_ be throwing drinks at each other!" Selphie yelled. Then three people threw their drinks at the girls. They all just gaped. Riku took the microphone.

"OK. Everybody chill! Look…they're right." He said. "Alright, we all do it. I lie. I pretend I'm whatever I need to to get girls." Riku said.

"And it works, dude!" the guy who threw his drink at Namine said.

"You're the man!" two guys yelled. The crowd started cheering again.

"No! No, I'm not saying it's a good thing." Riku said.

"It's a great thing!" one guy yelled.

"Guys…what I'm trying to say is…it's wrong."

"There ain't nothing wrong with hooking up with the finest girls in school!" someone yelled making the entire place erupt with cheering.

"Davis! Davis! Davis! Davis!" the place started screaming. He looked at Namine and just shrugged. She grabbed a bunch of cake and hurled it at his head. It hit him perfectly. Everyone there started throwing food as the five on stage started covering each other in cake.


	10. You're Perfect

So this is it. the final chapter! hope you like it! R&R!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: You're Perfect**

A few days had passed since Riku's birthday.

"Riku!" Namine yelled seeing him outside. She ran up to him. "Hi." She said.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Wow, you look…clean." Namine said. She hadn't talked to him since the party.

"You look pretty clean yourself." He said. They both chuckled.

"Look, I never should've thrown the cake-"

"Namine. I deserved the cake to the face. And, as hard as it may be for you to believe, I'm gonna start telling the truth." He said. "I mean it."

"Ok. Well, I think that's great." Namine said smiling.

"Ok…so, truce?" he asked.

"Truce." Namine said. They leaned in to hug, but they bumped heads. They both pulled back quickly holding their heads.

"I think you bobbed when I…"

"Weaved. Yeah." Namine said.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She said as they shook hands.

"See you around."

"Yeah. Good luck." Namine said smiling. Riku smiled back and turned around. He started walking towards the school.

It was lunch time and the four girls turned the corner into the cafeteria. Oh, just so you know. It took them 12 bottles of shampoo and 3 days to get the stripper cake out of their hair. But, it was all worth it.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled.

"Oh, one sec, you guys." Namine said as the three continued to walk.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"So, uh…things didn't quite work out with Axel and I. See, we have shop together as well."

"Was there another fire?" Namine asked.

"No. No…I clearly warned him that I shouldn't be using a band saw." Roxas said jokingly.

"No way! Are you serious?" Namine said.

"No, but…Chemistry does suck without you." He said. Namine giggled. "So what do you say? Lab partners?"

"Are you sure?" Namine asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. You're perfect, Namine. Um, 'cause you know, you're uh…smarter than me and uh…so far not flammable." He said. "Right?"

"True."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Namine said turning around. The other three rushed to her.

"You so have a crush on the other Davis!" Kairi said.

"She'll definitely need help with this one." Selphie said.

"Ooh! I just upgraded my boob cam. We can do a full-frontal attack."

"Nooo. No, let's just hang out tonight, ok?" Namine said starting to walk to a table.

"Hang out? Well, where's that gonna go on my college application?" Rikku said. The four started cracking up as they sat down at a table.

And as for Riku Davis? They really got to him. He would never lie to a girl again. And the girl who made Riku Davis fall in love? Well, she's a legend.

"So, I have some huge news to tell you guys." Selphie said happily.

"Oooh, this better be good." Namine said.

"Well, Tidus asked me out after PE." She said.

"And you said?" Rikku asked.

"Yes!" Selphie gushed.

"Aww!" Namine and Kairi said at the same time.

"Ooh, Kairi! How are things going with Sora?" Namine asked.

"I think they're going pretty well." Sora said sliding into a seat next to Kairi and giving her a quick kiss.

"Well, that answers that." Kairi said giggling. Just then one more person sat down at their table. And who do you think it was? If you guessed Riku Davis, congratulations! You're right.

"Hey." He said smiling at Rikku.

"Hey." She said.

"So, um, Rikku. Are you up to anything this Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah. Actually, the girls and I were going for mani-pedis." Rikku said.

"Oh. Ok." Riku said starting to get up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"But, I'm free Sunday." She said.

"Really? Cool." He said smiling. She smiled back. Yup, those two were going out again. But as I said earlier, Riku would never lie to a girl again, so I think they're ok.

"So, now there's only one order of business to settle." Kairi said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Selphie asked.

"Well, we obviously have to get Namine and Roxas together." Kairi said. Sora and Riku's eyes widened.

"You like my brother?" Riku asked.

"Uhh…"

"So is that why you were dating me? To get closer to my brother?" Riku joked. Everyone just laughed at how red Namine was getting. She looked away and saw Roxas sitting alone at a table. She got up and walked over to his table and took a seat across from him. He looked up as she sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Sitting and having lunch with my best friend." Namine said smiling. He smiled back. And they had reason to smile. Everything was finally right in their worlds…well, for now.


End file.
